Out of work scarecrows
I have lived next to an abandoned farm all of my life and I am 17 now and I am looking forward to going to university to study medicine. As you should know with the way the economy has been acting out the last couple of years there have been so many closures of farms, so many farmers have gone bankrupt and have had to sell and move onto something else. The farm I lived next to had always been abandoned and a couple of months ago me and my two friends decided to venture into the abandoned farm for a bit of fun. I remember as a child my primary school took our whole class to visit a popular farm and I enjoyed looking at the animals and seeing how it all works. As me and my two friends Barry and Steve stepped onto the abandoned farm nothing felt off or unnerving but excitement ran through our veins. We were just talking amongst ourselves as we were covered in darkness and our mobiles phones being our only source of light. You could feel the uselessness of the land and you could tell how neglected it was and how it was not needed in society anymore. Barry came to observe how we didn't come across any broken bottles, used needles or how this abandoned farm land didn't come to be some haven for junkies, drug dealers and anti social behaviour. It was abandoned but something was still looking over it and we all stopped for a moment to just take in the atmosphere of the empty farm. It was a very big farm and back in the olden days it use to soar in profits for our area and offered so many jobs. How times have change and then we heard something in one of the abandoned barn but we ignored it and there were still some unused broken farm equipments and barns once used to keep in sheep's, cows and other animals. Steve dropped his energy drink can after he had finished with it and I dropped my drink can after I had finished with it. When the three of us walked a little further from our littering, we all heard something whiz past us so fast and so quick. Mine and Steves empty drinks had disappeared from the ground and the three of us decided to throw more things onto the farm ground. We each brought with us a packed lunch. We walked a little further from our littering and we heard that same fast whizzing sound moving through the wind. Our litter had been taken away and it was as if something was cleaning the farm. Then Barry noticed an arm waving at us from one of the barns in this abandoned farm but it then went back inside the barn as if hiding. The three of us went towards the abandoned barn and when we went inside it was pitch black. When we shined our mobile phones to help us see inside the barn, slowly, coming out of the darkness was the saddest scarecrow the three of us have ever seen. This scarecrow made of hay actually had tears coming out of its eyes and its body language was of a desperate begging tone. In its hand had a note which read 'please employ me i am jobless and homeless' and then after the three of us read that note, more jobless unemployed scarecrows came up to us from out of the darkness inside the barn in a desperate begging tone with notes in their hands. Some read 'i come from another farm which had closed down please employ me I am desperate for work' These were all out of scarecrows from out of work and abandoned farms. Then one of the scarecrows touched Steve while smiling at him while showing him the note begging for work but Steve told the scarecrow "I am sorry I am not a farmer I cannot offer you work" Then the scarecrow touching Steve its face grew angry and the other scarecrows also angry and their desperation could be felt, they hated being unemployed. Steve got stabbed and the scarecrow made a menacing sound while crying at the same time. We all got out of the abandoned farm and Steve went to hospital but his injuries weren't to bad. That was the first and last time we will ever step into any abandoned farm.